The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an adjustable shelf rack and, more particularly, to an adjustable shelf rack including a rack frame and a modular shelving system removably coupled to the rack frame.
At least some conventional shelf racks include shelves coupled to a frame of the shelf rack. Each shelf includes a plurality supports for supporting dunnage, such as a component, part, or product. These supports are not easily modified or reconfigured to accommodate different types of dunnage. For example, if an existing shelf must be reconfigured to support a different type of dunnage, the supports of these conventional shelf racks must be sheered or broken off the shelf frame and a new support coupled to the shelf frame in order to configure the shelf for supporting the new dunnage.
An adjustable shelf rack including a rack frame and a modular shelving system removably coupled to the rack frame is desirable.